Nemo
by Loth - Armathendae
Summary: Der Mann ging mit erhobenem Haupt aus der Tür des Konferenzsaals, er hatte das erreicht was er wollte
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Der Mann ging mit erhobenem Haupt aus der Tür des Konferenzsaals, er hatte das erreicht was er wollte - auch wenn ein paar Millionen aus seinem Konto als Bestechungsgelder geflossen waren - er hatte erreicht das die beiden jungen Männer, welche hinter ihm gingen, freigesprochen wurden.  
  
Menschen waren doch so was von dämlich, sie schafften es in den paar Jahren in denen sie auf der Erde weilen durften so großes Unheil anzurichten, dass in den Energiebahnen der Welt deutliche Störungen auftraten, so dass es nicht anders ging als diese mit Gewalt zu beseitigen. Was in diesem Fall heiß, dass man einige von den nutzlosen, störenden Menschen umbrachte.  
  
Was müssen diese Nutzlosen auch wegen jedem kleinen Mord einen gewaltigen Gerichtsprozess machen! Es ist doch nur der kriegstreiberische Obermensch der Vereinigten Staaten 'draufgegangen - was für eine Katastrophe! Es gab doch so viele von ihnen, wo wir übrigens wieder beim Thema wären:  
  
Menschen  
  
Sie vermehrten sich so schnell, dass einem schon beim zuschauen schlecht wurde, da kam es doch auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht an, grausam - einer von ihnen ist umgebracht worden. Dieser war zwar zufällig der Obermacker von so'n paar anderen Menschen.  
  
Dies hieß aber nicht, dass es nicht auch ohne Prozess gegangen wäre, er hätte ja einen schnellen Giftmord vorgeschlagen – er war ja auch schließlich ein Giftmeister – aber Green und Raven wollten mal wieder eine Show – na ja sie waren schließlich noch jung – aber als Nemaziner sollte man gefälligst unauffällig agieren – nicht das so eine Show nicht manchmal ganz unterhaltsam war, aber sie war zu riskant – wenn jemand ihre wahre Identität entdeckte würden sie mindesten seziert und in Alkohol eingelegt in der Area 51 in einem Bunker eingelagert und mit A- oder B-Waffen (1) vor etwaigen Spionen geschützt.  
  
So war er hier in der Muggel- oder Menschenwelt ein sehr reicher Konzerncheff und in der Zaubererwelt ein arroganter –  
  
„Hey White, danke dass du uns hier 'rausgeholt hast aber du brauchst nicht den beleidigten zu spielen – die paar Millionen schaden deinem Konto auch nicht weiter – oder ist es weil wir dich nicht an der Show beteiligt haben?"  
  
„Ach Quatsch Raven White ist doch nur sauer weil er sich wieder mit Menschen abgeben musste bei deren Anblick ihm schlecht wird – stimmts White?"  
  
„Hmpf........."  
  
-----------  
  
so das war's meine erst Fic imzimmeraufundabhüpf ich hab hier ein kleines Gewinnspiel eingebaut: wer mind. zwei Charaktere errät bekommt den rough-cut des ersten Chaps – es werden nur persönliche ENS als Einsendungen beachtet 


	2. Chapter one dancin' Rock&Roll with huma...

**Chapter One – Dancin' Rock & Roll With Humans**

Es stimmte schon er war etwas angefressen aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie erst eine große Show durchzogen – an der sie ihn nicht beteiligten - und es dann ihm überließen sie aus der miesere 'rauszuboxen – außerdem achtete er auf das Vermögen der Familie – wo man schon Schatzmeister war sollte man auch auf das familieneigene Vermögen aufpassen das man sich mühsam durch Jahrhundertlange Wirren von Kriegen und mysteriösen Erbschaften angeeignet hatte.

„Hmph......" – schmollte White

„Schon gut White – sei uns nicht böse – wir wollten doch nur ein bisschen Spaß haben – es ist nun mal langweilig und deprimierend den ganzen lieben Tag vor einem Hologramm der Erde zu sitzen und zuzusehen wie sie verfällt. Raven hat doch auch nur aus versehen die Alarmanlage ausgelöst, weil er nicht wusste wie er den nichtsnutzigen Menschen vom Schreien abbringen sollte und aus Ermangelung eines Knebels den Briefbeschwerer genommen hat..."- Green

„Wie sollte ich auch wissen, dass die komische MickyMaus-Statue (musste einfach sein) einen Alarm auslösen kannn"– rechtfertigte sich Raven

„Warum hat er eigentlich noch geschrieen? Wir hatten doch ausgemacht, dass er schnell und sauber beseitigt wird!"

„Weist du, White, - Wir wollten noch ein bisschen unseren Cruatius üben - wo wir doch sonst nur schlappe Weaslys, Longbottoms oder andere langweilige Zauberer haben – dachten wir uns, dass so ein dämlicher Muggel der ein so großes Land davon überzeugen konnte, dass er der beste sei, auch mindestens zwei Cruatius aushalten müsste"– ergriff Green das Wort

„Wir wurden bitter enttäuscht – er ist nach einer halben Minute zusammengebrochen und war gar nicht mehr zu beruhigen"

„Das war mir klar Raven – so ein Stümper kann das gar nicht länger aushalten – hätt' mich bei Muggeln sowieso sehr gewundert – ein Hauptproblem von mir ist, das der Fall in allen Medien war und da ihr sowieso nur aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen wurdet, werden sich weiterhin alle das Maul zerreißen – so werden zwangsläufig auch deine Freunde Granger und das Wiesel merken, dass der große, reine Harry Junge-der-lebt Potter, nicht so ist wie sie ihn zu kennen glaubten."

„Oh" – war der einzige Komentar von Raven

„Sie werden sich von dir abwenden und du wirst verfolgt werden, also wirst du diene Tarnung aufgeben müssen und dich endlich als Mitglied unserer Familie erkennen geben. Endlich kannst du dich nicht mehr von mir drücken"– jauchtzte Green

„Wir werden sehen, Green – Darling, wir werden sehn – Dumbelbumbel und seine Freunde waren schon immer etwas schwer von Bergriff – obwohl er immer so tut als wär er der toleranteste und muggelfreundlichste auf dieser ganzen kranken Welt, ist er doch der der ein Internat führt und somit die Kinder ihren Eltern entfremdet – außerdem hat er doch sowieso erst mit diesem beschissenen Häusersystem angefangen – in ihm werden doch die Schüler regelrecht darauf getrimmt, dass sie die höchste Belohnung absahnen – das ist schon fast so ein Konkurenzdenken und schwarz – weiß denken wie in der Muggelwelt und – Green – du siehst hier wie weit die es schon gebracht haben."

„Ja schon klar, Raven aber es kann trotzdem nicht angehen, dass du dich immer von mir drückst – seit du vor 15 Jahren dein Aufgabengebiet mit dem von Tom getauscht hast warst du nie mehr als ein paar Tage mit mir zusammen und es wird auch immer schwerer die Tarnung in der Schule aufrecht zu halten."

Während sie sich so über dies und jenes unterhielten näherten sie sich allmählich den gläsernen Türen des Gebäudes.

Szenenwechsel

Irgendwo in den Staaten ging die Haustür der Familie McKinnon auf; der Vater war nach Hause zurrückgekehrt

Im Hause der McKs ertönte die Erkennungsmelodie des staatlichen Nachrichtensenders.

Vater McK. (40)war gerade aus der Arbeit zurückgekehrt, während Mutter McK. gerade das Essen zubereitete.

Cam (10), die eigentlich Cornelia Anelise Marie, kurz CAM, hieß, das Nesthäkchen der Family spielte vor dem Fernseher mit ihrer Puppe.

Marco McK. (18) der älteste der sechs Jungen stritt sich lautstark mit seinen zwei nächst jüngeren Brüdern (16 & 17) um ein Stück eines Häuptlingskopfschmuckes.

Die zwei jüngsten Jungen (7 & 8) der Familie erledigten noch ihre Hausaufgaben, während Jim McK. unter gewaltigen Getöse aus der Dusche ausstieg, die er kurz nachdem er vom Baseballtraining zurückgekehrt war benutzt hatte.

Wie gesagt – die ersten Töne des Jingles der Nachrichtensendung erklangen soeben und sofort nistete sich im Haus der McK.s eine betäubende Stille ein, die nur durch die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers durchschnitten wurde:

„Gerichtsprozess – Urteil verkündet ..

Trauerfeier – Beisetzung des verstorbenen Schauspielers Tom Cruise (1)..

Washington – der nachfolge Präsident Paul McGregor (2) erklärt Afghanistan den Krieg ..

Sport – Amerika gewinnt die World Championchips im Baseball"

Sofort stürzte die Familie aus den verschiedenen Winkeln des Hauses ins Wohnzimmer, um das schon lange erwartete Urteil, im Skandalprozess, um den vor kurzem unter mysteriösen Umständen verstorbenen Präsidenten, ja nicht zu verpassen – wobei es eh in abertausenden Wiederholungen die Mattscheibe auf und ab flimmern würde.

Das Urteil hatte schon fast dem letzten (sehr wohl katastrophalen) Ereignis in den USA – den Anschlag auf das World Trade Center - an Brisanz abgelöst.

„Wir schalten nun an das Gerichtsgebäude aus dem in jedem Moment die Beteiligten des Prozesses herauskommen müssten – Greg, kannst du uns noch einmal über die Umstände des Prozesses aufklären?"– Nachrichtensprecher

"Aber natürlich doch Michael, wie du weist hat man vor knapp vier Wochen den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten mit schweren inneren und äußeren Schäden in seinem Zimmer im White House gefunden.

Bei ihm waren zwei erst kürzlich angestellte Männer des secrurity-teams, die heftigst beteuerten, dass sie in das Zimmer eingedrungen wären, um den Präsidenten vor irgendeinem Wildgewordenen Attentäter zu schützen.

Naja ........ sehr dubios ......

Wie du weist hat man sie dann trotzdem unter dringendem Mordverdacht in Untersuchungshaft gegeben.

Ihnen wurde ein Prozess gemacht der bisher an Skandalen alles bisher dagewesene geschlagen hat.

Einmal waren Beweise da .....

Dann wieder nicht .....

Du siehst also Michael ........ es ist in den letzten Wochen sehr viel passiert.

Was vielleicht noch erwähnenswert wäre, ist, dass die Anwälte der Angeklagten (ein Stabreim!!!) auf ein schnelles Verfahren gedrängt hatten.

Ja, das wäre so ziemlich alles was man wissen muss.

Zurzeit warte ich nur noch auf den Ausgang des Prozesses, d. h. ich warte darauf in welchem Zustand (gefesselt oder nicht) die Angeklagten aus dem Gebäude verlassen werden.

Hiermit übergebe ich an Michael"

„Ja – danke Greg für diese kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse

Doch während wir gebannt auf den Ausgang des Prozesses warten zu weiteren wichtigen Neuigkeiten des Tages.

Tom Cruise, der berühmte mehrfache Oscarpreisträger ist ......"

„Oh nein – da draußen sind ziemlich viele Menschen und die meisten auch noch Reporter – diese besondere Rasse hat ja noch weniger Hirn als der unterdurchschnittliche Mensch (3) – sie werden wie Bestien über uns herfallen - uns zerfleischen – es wird .."

„Nun mal halblang White so schlimm wird es schon nicht werden – erstens wartet eine stretsh – Limo vor der Tür – zweitens wurde so etwas wie ein Gitter aufgebaut damit sich die Reporter nicht an dir vergreifen – drittens wurde die security seit dem Vorfall erhöht – vierten wäre die einzige Möglichkeit den Reportern wenigstens ein bisschen zu entgehen der Hinterausgang – und wann geht ein Malfoy schon durch einen Hinterausgang – fünftens .."

„Du hast ja recht, Raven aber über meine Familie brauchst du trotzdem nicht herzuziehen – wie ich weis hast du ja keine. ."

„Das reicht jetzt Vater! Auch du hast nicht das Recht über seine Familie herzuziehen – er muss ja schließlich eine haben – auch wenn man nicht weis wer sie ist."

Noch während ihrem streit hatten sie die Türen erreicht und...

TBC

(1) sorry an alle Tom Cruise Fans - ich habe nichts gegen ihn und musste einfach irgendeinen Schauspieler sterben lassen

(2) ich habe keine Ahnung wer das ist, meiner Meinung gibt es zwar einen Schauspieler(?) mit dem Namen Paul McCartney, der hat aber absolut nix mit dem zukünftigen Präsidenten zu tun

(3) sorry an alle Reporter und alle die es werden wollen ich habe nichts gegen diesen Menschenschlag und bewundere insbesondere die Kriegsberichterstatter – aber dass ist nun mal White wie er leibt und lebt – stellt euch mal einen Lucius Malfoy vor der von Reportern belagert wird – das ist selbst für ihn unangenehm


End file.
